


ICE CREAM

by BleuWaters



Series: 800-word one-shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu x reader one-shot. He's a man after my own heart. Really, what could be better than having ice cream with the cutest libero on earth?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ‘You’ are the average American female height of 5’4; hard to do height differences when EVERYONE is different XD

He’s the spunkiest guy you’ve ever met, and you find that the word suits him perfectly. He flips over his shoulder, roaring the name of his trick, and he sticks the landing perfectly. You applaud him and he beams at you from across the court.

Nishinoya Yuu, strong, handsome, SHORT. He’s a full inch shorter than you, though he refuses to believe it, let alone admit it.

You, on the other hand, are the most amazing girl he has ever met. Lovely, talented, smart as a whip with a tongue as sharp sometimes. And really, who cares if he’s a little shorter than you; there have been bigger height differences before, and you’re always considerate to wear adorable flats instead of heels around him. Also, with his hair, it doesn’t look like he’s shorter.

“Hey, babe, we should go grab some ice cream!” Noya says brightly, bouncing over to where you stood watching and waiting for his practice to finish. Which, apparently, it just did.

“Okay,” you say, grinning, and you take his offered hand. He laces his fingers through yours.

“So...I’ve been thinking…” he begins, swinging your arm as the two of you walk down toward your favorite ice cream vendor, “We should go on a vacation this summer.”

“A vacation?”

You know that his family is only a couple bucks short of being filthy rich, but the fact that they’d willing fund a vacation for a girl they’ve had to dinner only once or twice was beyond generous.

“Who else would be going?” you ask.

“I’m pretty sure Ryuu and his girlfriend wouldn’t pass it up,” he says.

“Do you have a destination in mind?”

“Either Tokyo or Kobe.”

“Ooooooooooh.” You smile and he mirrors your excitement as he takes the ice cream from the friendly vendor. “Well, if you’re sure they can spare the expense…”

“Come on, babyyyy, they practically beg me to get out more often,” says Yuu and, sliding his arm behind your back, the two of you walk down to the local park and find a bench to sit at. You sit like a normal person. Yuu sits on the back of the bench, his feet on the seat of it.

He so wishes he was taller, and only for his sake, you do, too. For your sake, however, you’d love it if he stayed the height he is. If he grows, wonderful. If he doesn’t...wonderful!

“In that case, Yuu-chan, I’d love to go on a vacation with you and the others.”

Yuu grins. “Ha, thought you would!” he says smugly, and he sticks a big spoonful of Italian ice into his mouth. You cringe. How could it not hurt? You lick a small lump of your favorite ice cream off your own spoon and lean back and to the side. And, just ‘cause you can, you rest your head against Noya’s knee.

“So have you made an itinerary or anything? Or are we gonna do that closer to when we go?” you ask, stirring the melted ice cream in your cup with the still-solid stuff to make a good ol’ soft-serve.

“Eh, I haven’t ironed out the wrinkles yet,” he replies, scraping the last bits of sugar syrup from the bottom of his bowl (you’ve hardly made a dent in yours!), “I figured we would all wanna talk about it.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Yuu shifts slightly. You sit up straight, and he slides down to sit beside you.

“Nice day, huh?” he asks lightly, looking out over the expansive lake lapping at the banks in front of you. You hum in agreement.

“Beautiful,” you say, setting your ice cream to the side. You slide your hand into Yuu’s and he squeezes it gently. It’s slightly cool from holding the cup of ice and calloused from years of playing volleyball. You love holding his hand, and he loves holding yours. It’s an unspoken show of affection between the two of you and the strongest either of you have offered the other thus far in your ongoing six-month relationship.

“Hey, (f/n)?”

“Hm?”

You look at him and offer a small, peaceful smile, and he returns it with a flash of mischief in his eyes. He grasps your chin and presses a swift peck to your lips, so quick that it’s almost unbelievable. He grins at you, though an uncharacteristically bashful blush creeps up his neck.

“Love ya,” he whispers, turning on the bench until he’s laying down, and he plops his head in your lap, crossing his right leg over his left.

You’re honestly at a loss for words. You want to answer him, but you can only manage a sweet smile through your blush. The two of you are silent as you finish your ice cream, both thinking about the satisfying little kiss that remains softly in your memory.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments! <3 love ya guys


End file.
